


things you said

by bulletdart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: collection of (mostly g rated with the occasional t and one m) short drabbles based off a series of prompts about "things you said..."





	1. sanada/yukimura

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/rikkai) along with drabbles from other fandoms. this is my first time writing most of these pairings so sorry if i didn't manage to capture them well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said when i cried

Yukimura's sobs echo down the hallway as they leave his hospital room and Sanada stops in his tracks. Yanagi pauses a step in front of him and turns around.  
  
"You should go back to him, Genichiro."  
  
"And not you as well?" he asks with a frown.  
  
Yanagi shakes his head. "I'm not what--no, who--he needs right now."  
  
Sanada nods hesitantly, then resolutely, and performs an about face and walks back to Yukimura's room. He knocks on the door twice.  
  
"Yukimura?" he asks. The sound of sobs abruptly stops and he hears a muffled "come in." He does so.  
  
Yukimura smiles wanly at him, face pale and eyes red. "Did you happen to forget something in my room?"  
  
"I don't lose things," Sanada states stoically. He stands for a second in the doorway before walking over and pulling up a chair next to the bed.  
  
Yukimura sniffles slightly and wipes a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "It's silly of me, isn't it? I'm concerned with if we can still make it to nationals when I should be concerned with if I can just make it, period."  
  
"You're not silly."  
  
Yukimura reaches out a hand and grabs Sanada by the wrist before lacing their fingers together. "I don't want to be stuck in a hospital bed forever. I just want to play again. To play with you." His voice cracks on the last word. "I didn't want to say it with the rest of the team here, but I'm scared. I'm scared I won't make it through the surgery. It makes me wonder--is it really worth the risk of death for the slightest chance that I can play again?"  
  
Sanada doesn't answer and Yukimura laughs shakily, tears starting to leak involuntarily from his eyes again.  
  
"I don't lose things," Sanada repeats, "And I'm not going to lose you."


	2. yanagi/niou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you didn't say at all

"I'm not staying at Rikkai for high school."  
  
Yanagi looks up at him from where he's writing in his latest notebook, as much as one can look up with their eyes closed. "I know," he states simply.  
  
Niou shifts awkwardly back and forth on his feet, playing it off as nonchalance rather than nervousness. "You think we're ever gonna play each other?"  
  
"If you attend a high school with a nationals level team, then the chances will increase exponentially. Have you decided yet where you're going?"  
  
Niou nods. "My family's moving back. Guess you'll finally figure out where I'm from, eh? Write that down in your data book."  
  
"I'm assuming that you're not going to tell me until the moment we face each other."  
  
"Right on the money," Niou confirms.  
  
Yanagi hums and clicks his pen once, then twice. "There's an 83% probability that you have something else that you wish to discuss with me."  
  
"Guess I got too close, if you and Yagyuu are starting to figure me out."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Yanagi asks.  
  
"I think you knew the answer to that question before you even asked it."  
  
"Perhaps you are getting too close, if I'm growing predictable as well." Yanagi laces his fingers together and opens his eyes. "So, what is it that you have to say?"  
  
Niou makes steadfast eye contact, not backing away from the challenge. "Guess I wasn't as close as you thought, if you didn't figure out I was in that 17% the instant I replied like that."  
  
"That's part of what makes collecting data on you so interesting--you never know quite what results you're going to get."  
  
"Collect data on this," Niou says, turning around. He hears Yanagi scribble something in his notebook, and he wonders if the other boy ever guessed the words he was planning to say:  
  
I'll miss you (I like you).


	3. kintaro/ryoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said after you kissed me

"That was my first kiss."  
  
Kintaro looks at Ryoma in complete bewilderment before the words sink in and he flails his hands between them apologetically. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--I thought you would have already--"  
  
"When I have ever even remotely indicated that I have an interest in anyone beyond tennis," Ryoma deadpans.  
  
"I just thought that one of those cute girls always following you around would've--"  
  
"Nope." Ryoma shrugs. "Guess you jumped the gun on them."  
  
Kintaro's lip quivers. "How can you be so calm about this? Your first kiss should be special! It should be with someone you like!"  
  
"Shouldn't all kisses theoretically be with someone you like?"  
  
"That's besides the point!" Kintaro starts to raise his voice as he shoves his finger into Ryoma's chest. "I've stolen Koshimae's virginity and now I need to take responsibility."  
  
"I don't think that's how it works. That's not how any of this works."  
  
Kintaro shushes him, pressing a finger against Ryoma's lips before realizing what he's touching and springing back.  
  
Ryoma smirks at him. "Did you act like this too when you had your first kiss?"  
  
"Of course I am. That was my first kiss too."  
  
Ryoma raises an eyebrow at him. "I thought that you just said it should be special? That it should be with someone you like?"  
  
Kintaro splutters and waves his hands erratically. "I just thought that maybe--maybe if I kissed you after our match that it would be romantic."  
  
"So you think that it's romantic to kiss someone after you beat them."  
  
"Yes! I mean no! I mean--Koshimae!" Kintaro huffs and pouts again. "Don't tease me! This is very serious business."  
  
Ryoma stuffs his hands into his pockets and looks away. "Don't be so fussed, Toyama. It's not as if you violated any of your conditions."  
  
Kintaro stares at him, confused, before a look of realization dawns on his face. "So, Koshimae--are you really saying that--?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything."  
  
Kintaro picks up Ryoma in a crushing hug and the other boy wheezes, hitting his back. "I just never thought that Koshimae would like me back!"  
  
"Then why the hell did you kiss me?" he chokes out.  
  
"I never thought," Kintaro says seriously, "but I dreamed."


	4. shiraishi/kirihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said with no space between us

"I'm sorry."  
  
Shiraishi looks up from where he's wrapping Kirihara's leg with bandages. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Kirihara laughs shakily. "It kind of is my fault. I mean, what else could I have expected from challenging UzaUza again?"  
  
Shiraishi moves up to his arms and Kirihara winces at the sting of the alcohol wipes. "At least you didn't go into devil mode this time."  
  
"I just--I just wanted to see if I could beat him without it. If I was truly stronger than him."  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Shiraishi asks.  
  
"I am! I have to be. It doesn't matter if he beat me this time."  
  
"That's the spirit, Kirihara-kun." Shiraishi laughs and finishes bandaging up his arms before moving up to attend to his face. He tuts as he wipes away the blood dripping into Kirihara's eyes. "You should be more careful about your body, though. It's a precious thing."  
  
Blood rushes to Kirihara's cheeks as Shiraishi cups his chin in his palm. "I'm sorry for asking you to do this, but normally Yanagi-senpai or Jackal-senpai does it and--"  
  
"They're not here, yes." Shiraishi frowns. "Normally? You mean that this is a regular occurrence?"  
  
"Well, crucifixion isn't, but I do get injured pretty often."  
  
"And your senpai don't do anything to prevent it?" Shiraishi shakes his head. "I should have a word with Yukimura when we return to our rooms for the night."  
  
"No--please, you don't need to that," Kirihara babbles out frantically. "I don't want to be any more of a burden to the senpai than I already am."  
  
"You're not a burden. Have they been telling you that you are?"  
  
Kirihara hesitates for a second before shaking his head. "No, but I can feel it from them. I know that they're all my seniors, but--I wish I could feel more like a teammate to them." He shakes his head again. "Please don't tell any of them that I said this."  
  
Shiraishi takes one of his hands in both of his. "You're not a burden, Kirihara-kun, not to me at least. Yanagi-kun may have entrusted you to me, but you're my partner, okay?"  
  
A sheepish smile creeps onto Kirihara's face as he believes every word. "Partners?"  
  
"Partners," he confirms.


	5. saeki/sengoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said when you were drunk

"So, how do you do that thing?" Sengoku slurs out.  
  
"What thing?" Saeki asks patiently, soberly.  
  
"The thing with your--" Sengoku gestures vaguely at him "--the, what's it called. Your face."  
  
"What thing?" Saeki repeats.  
  
Sengoku grunts in frustration. "You know. The thing. Where you kind of do the thing with your eyes and all the girls come flocking to you."  
  
Saeki squints at him at confusion and Sengoku shakes his head. "Not like that. It's more like--" he screws up his face into a vague imitation of a smolder.  
  
Saeki barely manages to hold back a laugh as Sengoku's face falls into a pout. "You know, right? You got that sort of smoldering intensity that girls love."  
  
"No," Saeki says, "I don't know."  
  
"Doesn't really come out normally, though. It's in matches and shit. Normally you're just pretty. But girls dig that too."  
  
"I'm pretty?"  
  
"Pretty useless," Sengoku snorts. "Don't act like you don't know how hot you are. Hot hot like tater tot," he mumbles.  
  
"You're not making any sense."  
  
"Do you know what doesn't make any sense?" Sengoku asks, pointing an accusing finger at Saeki. "How good looking you are. You can't be real. Must be some kind of robot." He nods resolutely. "Yeah, a robot. That explains the eyes."  
  
"My smoldering robot eyes?" Saeki asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Sengoku leans forward onto the bar and beckons for the bartender to refill his drink. Saeki glances at Sengoku to make sure he's not paying attention to him before mouthing "water" at the bartender.  
  
The bartender returns and Sengoku frowns at the glass. "Why is my beer clear," he states in a flat monotone.  
  
"Because it's water," Saeki says patiently. "You've had enough to drink. You're just spewing nonsense right now."  
  
"Not. True." Sengoku emphasizes. "I would say this all too if I were sober. Not that I'm drunk or anything. I'm not."  
  
Saeki shakes his head sadly. "I doubt that you'll remember any of this in the morning."  
  
Sengoku fumbles for his phone and opens the alarm app. "Reminder . . . 11am . . . no, better make it 2pm . . . tell Saeki . . . he's pretty."  
  
Saeki laughs at him this time. "I guess I'll look forward to your call."  
  
Sengoku stares at the wall for a minute straight before suddenly turning his head to Saeki. "Y'know, we should date. The girls would love that, two pretty boys together."  
  
"I'm not sure if I'd want to do what the girls would love. I'd rather do what you love."  
  
"So you wanna do yourself?" Sengoku mumbles.  
  
Saeki sits there gaping at him for ten seconds too many before responding. "You--you what?"'  
  
Sengoku drapes himself awkward over Saeki. "I like you. Have since middle school. Just liked girls more." He pauses. "Until now, I guess."  
  
Saeki sighs and pats Sengoku on the back indulgently. "Well, tell me that again tomorrow and maybe I'll take your word for it."


	6. tokugawa/ryoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said while we were driving

"Don't put your feet up on the dash like that. This is a rental car."

Ryoga laughs and doesn't move his legs. "So? They're just going to vacuum it when we return it."

Kazuya frowns. "Isn't that a bit rude even for America?"

"Hey. Just because Americans are supposedly rude doesn't give you a right to be rude to us."

"So you consider yourself an American despite the fact that you can barely speak English?"

"Language abilities have nothing to do with nationality. And besides, I played on the national team a few years ago, didn't I?"

Kazuya remembers all too well. "I still think that you should've stayed on the Japanese team."

"You got my number, remember? You would've been bumped down a couple spots that year if I had."

"I don't mind. It would've given me the opportunity to play properly with you."

Ryoga gapes at Kazuya, mouth opening and closing silently before he laughs again. "You're sappier than people would think, Tokugawa."

"No, I'm not," he replies stoically. "I was expressing a perfectly valid and not at all sappy sentiment."

"But a sentiment it was."

"Take your feet off the dash," Kazuya reiterates.

"My legs are too long to fit comfortably even if i slide the passenger seat all the way back." He points at the exit sign. "Here. Switch from US-101 to I-15 North."

Kazuya glances at Ryoga's legs. Long is certainly a thing that they are. Ryoga's face suddenly enters his field of vision. "Hey, do you think it would get rid of the stick up your ass if I gave you road head?"

Kazuya chokes and the car swerves dangerously on the overpass.

"Okay, got it. No dick sucking."

"I regret agreeing to take a cross-country road trip with you. Now I'm stuck here in a car for a week with you, with only a rudimentary grasp of the language."

Ryoga laughs. "Don't lie, Tokugawa, you love it." He leans to the side and kisses him on the cheek. "You love me."

Kazuya sighs and stares at the road again. "Unfortunately."


	7. atobe/tezuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said with too many miles between us

"Come over."  
  
"I'm on a different continent."  
  
"My parents aren't home."  
  
"They never are."  
  
Atobe sighs and rubs his forehead. "Tezuka, must you always be so impossible?"  
  
"I strive to accomplish the impossible," he replies bluntly.  
  
"This is normally the point where I would hang up, but that's what you want, isn't it?"  
  
"It's not," Tezuka says.  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
There's a silence on the other end of the line, and Atobe suspects that Tezuka has hung up on him before he responds. "I want a rematch."  
  
"Then come over," Atobe insists. "I could charter a private jet and have you in Japan and back to Germany before your team even notices your absence."  
  
"I'm not particularly inclined to spend 28 hours on a plane round-trip just to play you for an hour."  
  
"Only an hour?" Atobe asks. "I suppose that your stamina would have suffered greatly what with your injury and all."  
  
"That you caused," Tezuka points out.  
  
"I would apologize, but I'm not especially sorry."  
  
"That was evident from the start."  
  
Silence.  
  
Atobe clears his throat. "In any case, I want a rematch as well. If you're so opposed to returning to Japan, then perhaps I could visit you."  
  
"I would suggest saving it for the world cup, but knowing you, you won't listen to me. I won't let my guard down."  
  
Atobe snorts. "You never do."


	8. yanagi/yukimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said after it was over

"It's over, Seiichi."  
  
Renji carefully takes his jacket and drapes it over the other boy's shoulders, grabbing his hand and leading him to the sidelines. Seiichi follows him silently, periodically looking over his shoulder at the two halves of a tennis ball still smoldering slightly on the court. Seiichi distantly registers Akaya yelling something, feels Genichiro's hand clasping his shoulder, sees the disappointment clouding the faces of his teammates. He can hear Seigaku cheering in the background, hear the condolences from Rikkai's fans, but nothing registers, everything passing in one ear and out the other.  
  
He feels a tug at his hand as Renji leads him towards the stands, a hand pressing at his back and indicating for him to bow to their supporters. He accepts their second place medals in a daze and wordlessly follows his team back to the bus. He takes a seat by the window and Renji sits next to him.  
  
"You're not the child of god," Renji says, and Seiichi turns to look at him, eyes still slightly unfocused. "You're just a middle schooler, the same as me. The probability of you losing was low, but it remained all the same. You're not invincible."  
  
"I . . ." Yukimura starts and shakes his head to clear it.  
  
"This was the wakeup call you needed, like the wakeup call Genichiro received three years ago when Tezuka beat him. You cannot grow stronger without suffering loss. And grow stronger you will.  
  
"The next time you face Echizen Ryoma you will not lose."  
  
Seiichi finally seems to come to his senses and smiles sadly at Renji. "Will there be a next time though, will there? We hardly knew if I would be able to recover in time for Nationals. Who knows how my recovery timeline will progress after this?"  
  
"Don't focus on the probability of negative occurrences happening. That's my job. And they cannot--will not happen.  
  
"It may be over," Renji says taking Seiichi's hand in his again, "but we're just beginning."


	9. marui/niou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said under the stars and in the grass

"Hey, Niou, isn't it a bit too cold for stargazing?"  
  
Niou shrugs and gestures for Marui to sit down next to him on top of the grassy hill. "It hasn't snowed yet."  
  
"Doesn't mean that it isn't cold as hell."  
  
"Isn't that an oxymoron? Cold as hell."  
  
Marui punches Niou in the shoulder. "You know what I mean." He sighs and leans back onto his elbows, gazing at the constellations above. "The sky looks really beautiful tonight, but I doubt that's all you called me out here for."  
  
"Oh? You must truly be a genius, to have figured that out," Niou teases.  
  
"I am a genius, but it doesn't take one to figure out that you have an ulterior motive. I mean, you kind of always have one."  
  
"True," Niou admits. "Do you think you have an idea as to why I asked you to go stargazing, though?"  
  
Marui turns to him and leans in closer, grinning devilishly. "Oh, I think I may have a vague idea."  
  
Niou's fingers are frigid against his jaw, but when their lips touch, his are burning hot. Marui's deepens the kiss, eager to explore his mouth and Niou moans into it, bringing his hand to tangle in Marui's hair. Marui grunts at the feeling of fingers tugging at his hair as he slides his tongue into Niou's mouth and the other boy sucks on it. Niou's teeth nip at his bottom lip and Marui surges forward, eager for even more.  
  
Eventually they pull back from each other, panting, cheeks glowing red in the moonlight. Marui crawls over to straddle Niou, twisting the other boy's ponytail around his fingers, before leaning in to steal another kiss. He pulls away after a second and Niou chases after his lips, Marui falling onto his back with a laugh as Niou crawls over him. Marui looks up at the stars framing Niou's face. his silver hair complemented by the moonlight and thinks, the sky looks really beautiful tonight, but he has something much more.


	10. atobe/yanagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said that made me feel like shit

"Somehow, I expected more."  
  
Atobe finds himself the one looked down upon for the first time in years. Yanagi smiles as if he can hear his thoughts. "I expected the self-proclaimed King of Hyotei to have the skills to back up his claims. Alas, it seems that the data I collected was in error.  
  
"You are weak."  
  
Yanagi starts to turn around when Atobe grabs him by the sleeve of his jacket. "Don't you--how dare you talk to me like this?"  
  
"It's awfully presumptuous of you to assume that I owe you any level of respect after your pitiful performance this match."  
  
Atobe scowls, although the effect is mitigated by the fact that he's still on his knees. He stands up, rising to full height, and glares at Yanagi. "One should respect their opponent regardless of their performance."  
  
Yanagi raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you practice what you preach?'  
  
Atobe narrows his eyes and brandishes his tennis racket at him. "Don't deign to lecture me, Yanagi. I'm--"  
  
"Perfectly aware of the extent of your abilities, yes. Which means that you should be well aware that my tennis skills are far superior to yours."  
  
Atobe sniffs haughtily and dusts the dirt from his white shorts. "Preposterous. A single defeat does not indicate that one of us is stronger than the other, merely that one of us performed better under those particular conditions."  
  
"And I would perform better than you under any other set of conditions, granted that there were no underhanded machinations on your part."  
  
"Are you implying that I would cheat?" Atobe asks incredulously.  
  
"No, I'm merely stating a fact. The fact that you drew such a conclusion speaks volumes as to your character."  
  
"The only person drawing incorrect conclusions is you."  
  
Yanagi shakes off Atobe's hand and walks away, opening his eyes as he turns slightly to look at Atobe. "Whatever helps you live with yourself."


	11. atobe/niou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said when you thought i was asleep

Atobe knocks on the door to Room 214 and enters without waiting for a response."Kabaji."  
  
"Usu." The boy in questions responds without turning from where he sits at his desk. Atobe surveys the room, noting the soft rise and fall of the lump in Niou's bed.  
  
"He must be tired after our practice earlier today. I do feel that I might have been too rigorous in my demands."  
  
Kabaji shifts in his seat and rotates it to face Atobe. Atobe laughs to himself. "Of course, that would be underestimating the level of practice that Rikkai holds its athletes to. I'm sure that Sanada and Yukimura have more than run him ragged in the past."  
  
"Usu," Kabaji agrees.  
  
"Perhaps in high school I should hold the team to higher standards. Or at least insist that Hiyoshi bring Hyotei the pride that it deserves. Our near failure to make it to Nationals was unacceptable."  
  
"Usu," Kabaji says,. "I can make sure he does."  
  
Atobe laughs louder this time before quieting himself, eyes flicking back to Niou's sleeping form. "Niou's been performing quite well. I considered recruiting him to attend high school with me, considering the fact that he divulged to me that he doesn't plan to continue at Rikkai."  
  
"Why don't you?" Kabaji asks.  
  
"I doubt that he trusts me enough to consider an alliance of that caliber." Kabaji nods. "It's truly a shame. He would make an excellent subordinate. Or partner."  
  
Kabaji's eyes widen fractionally at the addendum. "Oh yes, a partner. He's proven himself to have the charisma and talent to stand on the same field as me. If not by my side, then slightly behind me."   
  
Kabaji doesn't reply immediately, pausing for a few seconds at the uncharacteristically high praise before responding with a hesitant "Usu."  
  
"Don't take it as a slight on your part, Kabaji. You're an excellent friend and teammate." Kabaji nods at the praise. "Just don't find yourself being taken in too far by him, got it?  
  
"Usu," Kabaji says as Atobe turns around.  
  
"Puri," Kabaji whispers as Atobe shuts the door behind him.


	12. inui/yanagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said at 1 am

Renji pops the tape labeled with his name into his cassette player, sitting back in his desk as the crackle of the audio recording begins to play.  
  
"This is Inui Sadaharu speaking. The date is the 27th of August, 2008. The time is 1:03AM. Subject and intended recipient of tape: Yanagi Renji, 3rd year, Rikkai University Associated Middle School.  
  
"Related tangent to current subject: My injuries sustained from the Inui/Kaidoh pair versus Yanagi/Kirihara pair match have started to heal, as is evidenced by the clarity of my voice on this recording, as I no longer am required to completely wrap my face in bandages. Data collected from this match indicated ambivalent feelings towards said injuries on the part of the subject."  
  
Renji frowns at the cassette player.  
  
"Likelihood that the subject would attempt to interject if hearing this in person: 74%."  
  
He supposes that Sadaharu knows him as well as ever.  
  
"The subject indicated to me several times that I should withdraw on account of my injuries, but failed to indicate for his partner to stop causing said injuries. This behavior implies that the subject still retains positive platonic feelings towards me in spite of, or perhaps because of, our previous interactions this year.  
  
"However, I myself am inclined to lean towards forgiving the subject. This is not due to any evidence collected, but due to personal feelings which have manifested in the course of collecting evidence. I understand and acknowledge that such feelings fall outside of the realm of professionalism, but considering the fact that my current study pertains to my personal relationship with the subject, rather than the subject's performance in the field, or rather court, of tennis, signifies that perhaps my personal feelings regarding the subject are of greater import than I would like.  
  
"Regarding my feelings, my studies indicate that it would be in both of our best interests if I divulge them to the subject. As such, Renji, I like you, both platonically and romantically. The probability that you reciprocate said feelings is only 50%, but you miss 100% of the shots that you don't take. I shall await your response. Inui Sadaharu, signing off."  
  
Renji stares at his cassette player until the tape runs to its end, clicking off. He stares at it longer, eyes slightly open with surprise, but considering the gravity of the confession, he supposes that his surprise could've been of a greater magnitude. Perhaps he should have expected this. Perhaps he had hoped for this.  
  
He reaches for his tape recorder.


	13. shiraishi/yukimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said when you were scared

"I don't understand why I have to take Intro to Chemistry when I'm an Art History major," Yukimura says, frowning at his class schedule.  
  
Shiraishi compares their schedules. "Ah, Yukimura, we have that together. I suppose its part of the university's attempt to make us more well-rounded or some such thing."  
  
"At least it makes sense for you to take. You're a Biochemistry major."  
  
Shiraishi laughs lightly. "I suppose that's true. Would you perhaps like to be lab partners? I could lend you a hand if it isn't your strongest subject."  
  
Yukimura smiles at him and Shiraishi feels something flutter within his chest. "I'd like that very much."  
  
–––  
  
Shiraishi accepts the materials for the first class experiment from the professor before making his way back to his lab table. "Yukimura, you ready to begin?"  
  
No response.  
  
He looks over at the other boy and he's sitting on his stool, staring blankly into space in front of him, pupils dilated.  
  
"Yukimura?"  
  
He starts hyperventilating slightly as worry creeps into Shiraishi's expression. He raises his hand and asks the professor to excuse them before grabbing Yukimura by the wrist and leading him out of the classroom. Yukimura stumbles initially as he's pulled up off of his stool, but follows obediently, eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
Shiraishi tugs Yukimura to the end of the hallway and grabs his shoulders. "Can you breathe with me?"  
  
Yukimura stares at him for a second before nodding slowly. Shiraishi breathes out, then in, then out again, Yukimura following his lead, lagging a second behind. The tension leaks out of Yukimura's shoulders slowly but surely and clarity begins to return to his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I normally don't show such signs of weakness."  
  
Shiraishi frowns. "That wasn't weakness. You have no control over such occurrences."  
  
Yukimura brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck and averts his eyes. "It's just . . . back there it smelled like it did when I was in the hospital."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A glint of steel flashes in Yukimura's eyes. "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"  
  
Shiraishi holds Yukimura's hand in his and seriously says, "I won't tell a single soul."


	14. shuusuke & yuuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said that made me feel like shit

"We could've been great together, you know."  
  
Yuuta stops in his tracks and turns to narrow his eyes at his brother, their family resemblance beginning to manifest. "Great? Maybe. But I'm better now."  
  
Shuusuke smiles indulgently at him. "Are you really?"  
  
Yuuta scowls. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Mizuki isn't bringing out your full potential." Shuusuke replies simply.  
  
"What, like you'd be able to?" Yuuta snaps back. "There's no way that I ever would've been able to succeed at Seigaku with everyone pressuring me to be a genius or whatever the hell they're calling you nowadays."  
  
"Just because you're not me doesn't mean that you can't be good."  
  
"Don't you think that I know that already? It's everyone else that doesn't know it." Yuuta scowls.  
  
"Come back to Seigaku for high school and I'll show you. No, we'll show them."  
  
Yuuta shakes his head. "The chance for that has long since passed. I have to stick it out or I'll just be admitting that I'm wrong."  
  
"There's no shame in being wrong."  
  
"You don't understand, aniki."  
  
Shuusuke cocks his head. "What don't I understand? Please enlighten me."  
  
"How would you like if I were the talented one? If you were Fuji Yuuta's older brother and never your own person?"  
  
"I would be proud of you, for one."  
  
"That's what you think. Everyone always thinks that they'd be able to rise above things and be the better person but you can't be. You're not that good and holy."  
  
Shuusuke opens his eyes. "Did I ever imply that I was?"  
  
Yuuta laughs sardonically. "It's implied in every word you ever tell me. Aniki knows best so aniki obviously knows what's best for stupid little Yuuta. The poor thing, he'd never be able to accomplish anything on his own!" He shouts the last few words, voice cracking.  
  
"Is that really how you feel about me? I'm hurt."  
  
Yuuta turns around and starts walking away. "Good."


	15. shiraishi/kenya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said under the stars and in the grass

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Kenya agrees, looking at Shiraishi's figure bathed in moonlight, "yeah, it is."  
  
Shiraishi throws his hand out to the side and gropes around blindly until he finds Kenya's hand and covers it with his. He laughs lightly and Kenya feels his heart begin to pound.  
  
"It's awfully corny of me to want to do this, isn't it, wanting to watch the sky the night before graduation."  
  
"Nah," Kenya reassures. Shiraishi side-eyes him dubiously and Kenya clears his throat. "Okay, maybe a little bit. But you're a corny guy." Shiraishi opens his mouth to protest and Kenya shakes his head. "I don't mean that in a bad way, necessarily. I lo--like that about you."  
  
Shiraishi pokes him in the side and the other boy jumps a little, startled. "What was that you were going to say about me, huh? It sounded an awful like you lo--"  
  
"Long for you to shut your damn mouth."  
  
Shiraishi brings the back of his free hand to his forehead dramatically. "You wound me, Kenya."  
  
"It's how I demonstrate affection."  
  
Shiraishi pokes him in the side again. "Hey! Cut that shit out."  
  
"You admitted that you have some affection for me."  
  
"Maybe I'm just getting contaminated by your corniness."  
  
They both laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. Shiraishi rubs circles with his thumb on the back of Kenya's hand, and Kenya sighs and leans on to the other's shoulder. His eyes flick up to Shiraishi's face.  
  
"Hey," he starts, "do you regret anything about our three years here?"  
  
Shiraishi thinks. "Not enough that I'd have sacrificed the time that I got to spend with you."  
  
"Okay, now that--that was corny as fuck." Kenya nuzzles his cheek against Shiraishi's jaw in spite of, or perhaps because of it. "But, here's to another three years of you and me."  
  
"Here's to forever," Shiraishi whispers, barely loud enough for Kenya to hear.


	16. kirihara/zaizen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said when you thought that i was asleep

The door opens and slams shut as someone enters the room.  
  
"Zaizen?"  
  
Zaizen Hikaru is absolutely not awake. He is one hundred percent asleep. A cold finger pokes him in the side and he disguises a snort as a snore.  
  
He can almost hear the frown in Kirihara's voice as he says: "Aw, why's he asleep already? Who else am I supposed to show my new game to?"  
  
Hiyoshi's voice carries over from the other side of the room. "How did you get a new game anyway? None of us have been allowed off the premises since the camp began."  
  
"Niou-senpai gave it to me! I didn't question how he got it. Some things are better left unknown."  
  
"Don't be cryptic, Kirihara. It doesn't suit you."  
  
"Why're you talking so much anyway, Hiyoshi? You interested or something?"  
  
Hiyoshi snorts. "As if. I'm going to follow Zaizen's lead and go to sleep early too. I can tell that training's going to be rough tomorrow."  
  
Ah, yes. Sleep. The thing that Zaizen is currently doing right now. He hears the rustle of clothing and then the sound of a body hitting a mattress.  
  
"Get the hell off of my bed."  
  
"Aw, Kaidoh, don't be such a spoilsport."  
  
"I'm not interested in your stupid game."  
  
"It's not stupid! Zaizen wouldn't call it stupid."  
  
"Then why don't you wait for your boyfriend to wake up so you can bother him instead?"  
  
Kirihara splutters. "He's--he's not my boyfriend! I doubt he'd be mine even if I asked."  
  
"That was supposed to be a joke. Are you seriously telling me that you like him?"  
  
"Eh, Kaidoh joking? I should tell Momoshiro about this he'd love it."  
  
"You shut your damn mouth right now."  
  
There's a few seconds of silence before Kaidoh sighs. "I didn't mean for you to shut up right now. I mean, it would be great if you did, but--"  
  
"Oh, if you're fine with me talking then I will!"  
  
Kaidoh hisses.  
  
Kirihara laughs uneasily. "Well, about me liking Zaizen ... he's asleep, right?" Zaizen remains motionless. "Well ... I kind of do."  
  
"I didn't ask."  
  
"You kind of did," Kirihara points out.  
  
Kaidoh hisses again. "I'm going to bed too. Turn off the lights, Kirihara."  
  
The lights go out with the click of the switch and Zaizen opens his eyes, staring at the darkened ceiling. It's going to be a long night. But he supposes it's one worth weathering to see the smile on Kirihara's face as he shows him his new game tomorrow.


	17. atobe/hiyoshi, m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said when you cried (please note that this chapter is rated m!)

"Stop!" Hiyoshi cries out. "Stop."  
  
Atobe stops moving and frowns. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, you didn't." Hiyoshi says sarcastically blinking tears out of his eyes. "Of course you hurt me you ridiculous priss. I didn't tell you to stop dicking me just for the hell of it."  
  
Atobe feels the impulse to apologize, for what he isn't sure. But he doesn't apologize, he never deigns to. He pulls out and Hiyoshi collapses onto his silk sheets with a sigh.  
  
"I hate to admit defeat, but I can't do this."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you," Atobe reasons.  
  
Hiyoshi grits his teeth. "I do want to. That's the whole point. But I can't."  
  
Atobe raises a manicured eyebrow. "Is this not part of your whole gekokujou thing? One cannot rise to the top unless he starts on the bottom."  
  
Hiyoshi wipes away the last of his tears and glares at Atobe. "Don't make light of me." His expression changes for a split second and Atobe can almost see the lightbulb light up over his head. "Let me top, Atobe."  
  
Atobe gives Hiyoshi's naked body a onceover. "Okay," he replies simply.  
  
"I know that you probably think that you're too good for it but--wait, what?"  
  
"I said okay, Hiyoshi. Do you not have ears?"  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
"Do not question me. Just accept this blessing as it comes."  
  
Hiyoshi snorts at the accidental pun before fixing his expression into a glare again. "Don't see this as an act of charity, okay? I can take you. I just need . . . time . . . and practice."  
  
"I will grant you opportunities for both. And I shall prepare you more thoroughly next time."  
  
"You're not granting me anything. I'm taking it."  
  
Atobe blinks at him and shrugs, long used to his antics after years in his company. "Well, then," he says, lying down on the bed and spreading his legs for Hiyoshi, "Take me."


	18. atobe/jirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said at the kitchen table

Atobe enters the kitchen to find Jirou helping himself to the refrigerator's contents. "I thought I might find you here."  
  
"Mmf?" Jirou looks up at him, his mouth stuffed full of food.  
  
Atobe points imperiously at the kitchen table. "Sit," he commands. Jirou sits, arms still full of various desserts. Atobe sighs and walks over to close the refrigerator before turning to face Jirou.  
  
"I trust you've been keeping well."  
  
Jirou nods before swallowing the contents of his mouth with a gulp. "I have! I've actually been having a really good time here at camp. It's so much more interesting than practice at Hyotei, no offense."  
  
"None taken. I'm sure that it takes a more stimulating environment to provide you with the passion you require to participate."  
  
Jirou shoves another cookie unceremoniously into his mouth. "And my roommates are pretty chill too! Marui is so cool and fun to hang out with, I wish that I had met him sooner. How are yours?"  
  
"They're quite . . ." Atobe thinks for a while, searching for the right word. ". . . Jimmie."  
  
Jirou's forehead crinkles in confusion and Atobe laughs. "You'd have to spend some time with them to understand."  
  
"Maybe I could sleep over in your room some time."  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that."  
  
"In that case, why don't you come sleep over in my room some time?"  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
Jirou whines. "C'mon, Atobe, I just really want to sleep with you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I mean--"  
  
Atobe covers his face with his hand and turns away slightly. "It would not have been the first time that I would've been propositioned to."  
  
Jirou splutters. "I wasn't propositioning you! I just. Want to see some more of you. Since we're on different courts I don't get to spend as much time with you anymore."  
  
Atobe lowers his hand and his expression softens almost imperceptibly. "If that's so perhaps we could arrange a sleepover."

**Author's Note:**

> (dabs) finally finished these


End file.
